Live Your Life
by LeapofFaith07
Summary: Gwendolyn McClain hates her foster parents, and wants to find her real ones. Will her wish come true when she goes to the clinic at the PPTH to get her broken arm checked out? Rated T: abuse. Please R
1. Family and Friends

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 1~

Gwendolyn McClain walked cautiously out of the front entrance of the local Princeton High School. She was eight years old, and started school when she was three. She was very smart, and had skipped a lot of grades. She stood at the bottom of the stairs staring down at her homemade sling as her light brown curls flew around her face in the wind. It was November, and getting cold.

"Gwendolyn, your mom called. She said she was going to be late picking you up today" Gwen heard her young, brunette math teacher call out the message from behind as she stood their angrily. _My name is NOT Gwendolyn. That is a stupid name, my name is Kelsey. __Kelsey!_ Calming herself down, she turned around, putting a fake smile on her face.

"Thanks, Miss Smith. I will wait for her outside." Miss Smith nodded and went back inside. _Just because I am the youngest kid in grade 9, doesn't mean everyone has to treat me like a baby_. Kelsey thought bitterly.

"Hey, Gwen! Do you want to come over to my house tonight?" Amy asked as she skipped down the stairs. Amy and Gwen were best friends. Amy had straight blonde hair coming down to her shoulders, and was twelve years old. They met on the first day of school, when people ignored them because they were younger.

"Sorry, Lena is going to be late picking me up. I am going to go to the closest clinic to get this checked out." She said pointing to her left arm which was wrapped up in an old shirt.

"Your foster parents really torture you, huh." She said as she looked at Gwen with concern.

*flashback*

"_Have you cleaned the house yet?" Lena shouted angrily upstairs._

"_I am doing a thing called '__homework__'. I don't have time to clean your precious little house." Gwen shouted back downstairs. _

"_Maybe we should put you into grade three. You won't get this much homework. That's where you should be! You are only eight years old." Mike shouted as he started coming up the stairs. _

"_Fine, you put me into grade three, I will just skip all the grades again. I did that once – I can do it again." Gwen said to herself._

"_What did you say?" Mike threatened as he appeared in her doorway._

"_Nothing." Gwen said as she tried to focus her attention on her math homework. _

"_Your mom and I work very hard to send you to school, give you food, and nice clothes." Mike shouted as he glared at Gwen. If looks could kill, she would have been dead instantly. _

"_You are __not__ my dad, and Lena is __not__ my mom!" Gwen shouted as tears started to form in her bright blue eyes. She tried to hold them back, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. _

"_Really? I thought that is what happened with adoption – your parents hate you, leave you at the adoption centre, we come in to save your life and we become your mommy and daddy." Mike stated matter-of-factly. _

"_My parents didn't hate me…" Gwen said quietly._

"_Whatever, come on. You need to clean the house." Mike grabbed her left arm and tried to pull her out of the room. He didn't like it when she fought back, and he wacked her arm – hard. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. He then dragged her out of the room; pulling her by her recently broken arm. _

*end flashback*

"Yeah, it sucks. You know that my birthday wish for the past five years is that I will find my biological parents?" Gwen looked into her friend's emerald green eyes, "Too bad my foster parents don't want me to. I don't know why, they just…don't"

"I'm sorry, Gwen." Amy bent down and hugged her friend, "The closest clinic is at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. If you want I can get my mom to drive you…" She added kindly.

"No, thanks. When Lena and Mike find out they will be pissed. I don't want you to get involved when that happens." Gwen gave Amy a weak smile, "They don't want me to go anywhere but home and school, and occasionally a friend's house. I guess they don't want me looking for my parents, and other people finding out about their abusive attitude towards me." She sighed, "I'd better go…I don't have much time before Lena arrives to pick me up, and it won't be long before she checks out the hospitals…she knows what happened to my arm."

"OK, good luck!" Amy said as she reluctantly walked towards the parking lot to find her mother.

_Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital…sounds familiar._ She thought as she picked up her black messenger bag, put the strap over her shoulder and started walking down the street.

A/N – Hey, I know I left you at another cliffy…but I wanted to see how you all respond, and if you want me to carry on. Also, if you have any ideas for a better title, review or PM me and I will consider it :)


	2. Exam Room 3

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 2~

After walking for about a half an hour, and lots of stares from adults passing by, Gwen finally reached her destination. She was wearing torn jeans, a grey and white striped quarter sleeve top covered by a black jacket, black boots, and the old pink shirt holding her left arm like a sling.

She felt comfortable in the new environment as she made her way towards the front desk.

"Hello. I broke my arm last night…so, I need to fill in some forms, right?" She asked as she stood on her tip-toes to see over the counter. The head nurse looked at her up and down.

"Yes, but we need a parent or guardians signature. How old are you?" She asked as he handed over a folder and pen.

Gwen snatched the folder and pen from the woman's grasp and walked away.

_Name: Gwen McClain…Age: eight…Birthday: August 28, 2000. These things are pointless…Parent/Guardians Signature…great._ Gwen glanced around the waiting room, and couldn't stop the smirk appearing on her face.

"Here you go." Gwen said as she held the folder out to the grumpy nurse.

Glancing back, she mouthed a 'Thanks' to the young blonde lady in the red shirt, who nodded in response.

"Dr. Cameron can see you in Exam Room 3." The nurse told her flatly.

"Thanks." Gwen turned around and walked towards the exam room, and opened the door hesitantly.

* * *

Cuddy was sitting in her office with lots of paperwork to be done. She had no intentions of looking through them, however. Instead, she was looking through a small box which she hid in the bottom drawer of her wooden desk. She was torturing herself by analysing each picture she picked up as it increased the amount of tears that were building up behind her sad eyes. Pictures of a little girl with light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile stole the spotlight of each picture. They were pictures of the little girl on her birthday, first day of school, and miscellaneous ones that showed her daily life.

Leaving her daughter with her mom was a good idea…at least that is what she thought until the letters and pictures stopped coming. A tear dropped on a picture of the little girl lying down with a golden retriever. They were positioned in front of a nicely decorated Christmas tree and the three year old girl was wearing a bright red Santa hat resting over her light brown curls. That was the last picture Cuddy would receive of her little girl. _Why did you have to leave me?_ Cuddy thought as the tears started flowing freely.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Dr. Allison Cameron. How are you?" Cameron asked cheerfully as she looked through the folder.

"I'm good, I guess." Gwen mumbled as she looked around the clean and sterile room. There was a scale in the corner, and medical charts on the walls and the patient bed against the wall. Besides that, the room was pretty empty.

Jumping onto the patient bed, Gwen looked up at Cameron expectantly.

"It says here that your arm is broken. May I take a look?" Cameron asked as she gestured towards her left arm, which was held up by the pink shirt.

"Sure…" Gwen nodded as Cameron started taking the pink shirt off carefully.

"How and when did you hurt your arm?" The doctor asked as she started inspecting the broken arm.

"Last night… I-I…fell down." Gwen said, averting the young ladies eyes.

_This doesn't sound right…_Cameron thought while eying the young girl.

"Ok, well we need to get an x-ray done to see how bad it is, and you will probably need a cast." Cameron told Gwen as she wrote some notes down in the file, "Once the information is checked over, we will give you a call. It will probably be later on tonight. In the meantime, I will put your arm in a sling."

"NO! I mean…can't I just get a cast now? I don't need an x-ray, do I?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but the break looks pretty bad. We need to do the x-ray." Cameron said as she tried to read the young patients face to see her emotions.

"Can I stay here after the x-ray or something? If I go home…Lena and Mike will find out, I will be in trouble, and I won't be able to come back and get the cast." Gwen asked quickly.

"Whoa, slow down. Why can't you go home?" Cameron asked full of concern.

"Nothing. It's fine. Just, don't expect me to come back here anytime soon. My foster parents won't let me." She mumbled the last part as she jumped of the bed, "Thanks for trying to help me…"

Cameron gently grabbed her right shoulder causing the girl to flinch, "Gwen, if something is wrong you can tell me. You can trust me not to tell anyone else. There is a thing called doctor-patient confidentiality. I am not legally allowed to tell others what you told me."

Gwen looked up at her and whispered, "Even if I did tell you, there is nothing you can do about it."

"Are you being abused?" Cameron whispered, afraid of the answer.

Gwen looked away and did not move.

"Stay here, I will be right back." Cameron said as she walked swiftly out the room.

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy?" Cameron poked her head from behind the Dean of Medicine's office doors.

Cuddy dropped the photo into the box and looked up in shock, "Yes…?"

"There is a young girl in Exam Room 3. I think she is being abused. She doesn't deny it, and doesn't want to go home."

"I will be right there." Cuddy said as she started putting pictures and letters back into the box. Cameron nodded and closed the door behind her.

A/N – I posted now…at another cliffy (haha) so that I can work on the next chapters for my other stories…cause I know you all want me to update ASAP :)


	3. Lena McClain

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 3~

"Hello, my name is Dr. Lisa Cuddy. I am the Dean of Medicine at this hospital; how are you?" Cuddy asked the young girl kindly as she walked into the room with Cameron following close behind.

"I'm good." Gwen told her dryly. She was sitting back on the exam bed, and swinging her legs nervously.

"That's good," Cuddy walked up to her and carefully lifted her arm, "So, you fell down?"

"Yeah," She mumbled as she stared at her left arm, not wanting to look either doctor in the eye, "Dr. Cameron said I needed to get an x-ray and maybe even a cast?" Gwen asked as she finally had the courage to look up.

Cuddy nodded, "Yes. We will have to do an x-ray and then get you in a cast. Depending on the results depends on how long you will need to keep the cast on."

"You are here because you don't think I broke my arm from a fall." Gwen told Cuddy confidently, "You are the Dean of Medicine. There is no way Dr. Cameron needed your help telling me I broke my arm."

"Can you tell me what really happened?" Cuddy asked her kindly as she looked down into the young girls deep blue eyes. They all froze as screaming came from the main entrance to the clinic.

Cautiously opening the door, Cuddy and Cameron were shocked to find a woman in her thirties running wild and screaming at Brenda – the head nurse. She had black hair, pale skin; and was wearing a fancy dark blue dress.

"You have got to be kidding." Cuddy and Cameron turned around to see Gwen standing behind them looking angrily at the screaming woman in the distance.

"Whatever you do, do not let her take me home. Say I have some contagious disease and need to stay here or something." Gwen ordered as she angrily stomped over to the screaming woman, Cameron and Cuddy watching from a distance.

"There you are you little brat. Wait until your father hears about this." The woman told the young girl with a sneer as she reached for her broken arm. Nurse Brenda took this as her chance to run away from the crazy woman.

"Excuse me," Cuddy told the woman with a stern voice as she walked briskly over to aid the young girl. She could tell that the girl did not break her arm by a clumsy fall, Cuddy could tell it was defiantly abuse; and she was going to do everything in her power to help.

The heads of all nurses, patients, and doctors turned her way as they noticed the scene the strange woman was causing.

The woman looked up with an evil glare, "What do you want."

"That girl can't go home yet. Dr. Cameron diagnosed her with leukemia and needs to go for a series of tests." Cuddy improvised as she came up behind Gwen and put both delicate hands on her stiff shoulders. The woman rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before bending down and looking the girl in the face.

"You are becoming one very expansive eight year old, aren't you?" She spat angrily into her face. When Gwen looked away, she forcefully grabbed her chin, but Cuddy slapped it away without thinking.

Standing up, the woman flicked her long black hair behind her and glared at Cuddy.

"I will pretend that never happened, but will ask you one question. Do you have any children?" She asked as she pointed at Gwen, who was biting her lower lip and shaking slightly.

Cuddy tightened her grip on the young girl's shoulders as reassurance, and answered, "I did, and I know that your daughter has done nothing to deserve being treated like this."

The woman looked at Cuddy with disbelief, "My daughter? No way, she is sarcastic, smart, and witty and costs a bundle. My daughter is two years old. She is quiet, happy, and does not try to run away to find her biological parents. We adopted Gwen when she was three, man that was a big mistake."

"Well, like I said, we will need to keep her here for a couple of days." Cuddy told the woman as she noticed the crowd of people standing nearby.

"Fine, do what you want with her," She spat at Cuddy as she rolled her eyes. Bending down once again she whispered in the girl's ear, "Don't even bother coming home you little bitch." With that, she waltzed out of the clinic without a backwards glance at the little girl.

Once the rude woman was out of sight, Cuddy bent down and embraced Gwen into a hug.

Hearing the quiet sobs escaping the girl's mouth, she quickly scooped Gwen off the floor – being careful with the broken arm. Turning around, she called Cameron and they both went into Cuddy's office, as the many witnesses went back to work.

"Shh, it's ok." Cuddy comforted as she slowly rocked her back and forth. Cuddy was sitting on the couch in her office with Gwen in her lap; Cameron was pacing back and forth in the office. Gwen had stopped crying, but did not object to the Dean of Medicine holding her.

"What just happened?" Cameron asked as she stopped pacing and turned to look at Cuddy.

"That was Lena," Gwen informed them as she lifted her head slightly; "She is my foster mom. Well, she was." She added as she wiped away a few tears.

"Ok, and what is she going to do when she finds out we lied about you having leukemia?" Cameron asked as she started pacing again.

"Sue the hospital, kill me, and make you wish you were never born," Gwen told them with a small smirk. When the doctors looked at her shocked, she gave out a small laugh, "Ok, so she wouldn't sue or make you wish you were never born…but I will bet you anything she will wish I was dead."

"What did she tell you before she left?" Cuddy asked her quietly.

"She told me not to bother coming home," Gwen told her as she sat up, leaning back against Cuddy, who did not object and wrapped her arms around her protectively.

Cuddy looked up at Cameron who quickly grabbed her beeping pager. Gwen was lying on the couch reading a medical diagnosis book, and Cuddy was on her computer trying to find information about Gwen's past.

"We have a new case," She told Cuddy with a sigh, "It is 5:00pm. We are supposed to be going home now, not get another case." She mumbled as she walked towards the doors.  
"See you later, Gwen," She said cheerfully as she opened the door, and walked gracefully towards the elevators.

"See you later," Gwen called back before she slumped back against the couch.

"Ok, so what did you say your real name was?" Cuddy asked, ready to type it into the computer.

Gwen looked up from the book, "Kelsey, but I am not sure about middle and last name."

"That's ok, we will find out sooner or later. Since you don't have a place to go tonight, would you like to stay over at my house?" Cuddy offered with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, thanks!" Gwen accepted excitedly as she jumped up, ran over, and gave Cuddy a big hug.

"No problem," Cuddy told her with a small laugh as she hugged back.

"I have one question," Gwen began as she slowly pulled away from the hug.

"Sure, go ahead," Cuddy replied.

"You said earlier that you used to have a kid. Are you married? Do you live with anyone that I should know about?" She asked nervously.

Cuddy laughed, "I live alone. Don't worry; no stranger will be waiting for you when we get there."

A/N – Hope you liked it! I will try to update soon…school starts again on Monday…


	4. A Clue

A/N – I forgot to mention this on the last chapter…but I changed a pretty important part in the second chapter, and recommend that you read it again (at least the Cuddy part) if you have not done so yet :)

Another A/N – Just so you know, I am going to be referring to Gwen as Kelsey from now on, because that is what she wants everyone to call her since she is not with her foster parents anymore. Sorry if this causes any confusion…

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 4~

"I am almost done here, and then we can go," Cuddy told the young girl as she looked up from her computer. Unfortunately, they were not able to find any information about Kelsey's past, and they agreed on trying again the next day.

"Ok, that's fine," Kelsey answered as she looked up from the second medical diagnosis book she was reading that afternoon. She was wearing a plain white triangular bandage as a sling until she received her cast.

"Dr. Cuddy, we need your signature to perform a liver biopsy on our patient," Dr. Cameron walked into the quiet office with papers in hand.

"Wait a minute, why do you have a patient? And who is 'we'?" Cuddy asked curiously, as she took the papers that Cameron had extended out in front of her.

"House sent Foreman and Taub home because they got the diagnosis wrong, and he claimed they needed more sleep. Since he was left with Kutner and Hadley, he called Chase and me to help," She explained.

"And you agreed to help him?" Cuddy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, he threatened us…" Cameron defended herself as Cuddy handed her the signed forms back.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked as she watched the Dean of Medicine stand up from her desk, put on her coat, and pick up her purse. Kelsey followed suit, putting on her jacket and then crossing the strap of her messenger bag over to the left shoulder.

"Home," Cuddy answered with a smile as she walked out of her office, with Kelsey following like a shadow behind her.

"See you on Monday," Cameron called out before she sighed and reluctantly made her way over to the elevators.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me get rid of the evil witch in the clinic," Kelsey thanked as she twirled a light brown curl between her delicate thumb and forefinger.

"No problem," Cuddy told her as she looked at the rear-view mirror, seeing the young girl stare in a trance out the back window. A few silent minutes later, Cuddy drove into her driveway.

"Well, we're here!" Cuddy told Kelsey enthusiastically as she opened her door, awakening Kelsey from her daze.

"Nice house," the young girl commented as she stepped out of the car, staring at the house in front of her.

"Thanks, I like it," Cuddy laughed as she opened the front door, and held it open as Kelsey walked inside, absorbing every detail. She took of her jacket, hung it up, and looked at Cuddy expectantly.

"Oh, you will be sleeping in the guest bedroom. If you want, you can have a look. Go straight down the hall, and it is the second door on the right," Cuddy told Kelsey the directions as she took of her jacket and wandered into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the two of them.

* * *

Cuddy stood leaning against the kitchen counter, and had just finished drinking her glass of water. Turning around, she was shocked to hear a high-pitched scream. Dropping the glass to the floor in shock, she quickly ran down the hall, planning to clean up the mess after she investigated.

As Cuddy ran towards the guest bedroom, Kelsey ran away from it, and they nearly knocked each other over in the process. Cuddy stopped in her tracks, but Kelsey continued running – towards the kitchen.  
"No, Kelsey, don't go into the kitchen! I dropped my -" Cuddy called out, but realized she was too late when she heard a soft whimper coming from the kitchen.

Running back to the kitchen, she saw the eight year old lying on the floor, looking down at her hands and feet, which were bleeding. As the doctor rushed over, she noticed the various sizes of glass stuck into the hands and feet of the child.

"Hold on, I will be right back," Cuddy reassured as she quickly ran upstairs to get some first aid supplies from the master bedroom. As soon as she was up the stairs, a man walked into the kitchen to help the young girl.

"Shh, it's fine. Just stay still and I will be able to get the glass out," he told her with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Cuddy came down a few minutes later with a first aid kit in her hands. When she walked into the kitchen, what she saw shocked her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked House as she angrily threw the kit at him, hitting him in the left shoulder.

"Ouch, Cuddles. Why are you mean to me? I am just trying to help the little injured girl. I am a doctor after all," House replied with a smirk.

"You lied," Kelsey told her quietly, looking hurt.

Cuddy looked at her shocked, "What do you mean? I would never lie to you."

"You said no stranger would be at your house when I arrived. I believed you! Guess who was sitting in the chair in the guest bedroom, huh?" She practically shouted as she pointed to House, who was sitting on the floor with his cane by his side and taking the glass out of her right foot, as she too, was sitting down on the kitchen floor.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know he was going to be here!" Cuddy told her desperately, but continued when the girl rolled her eyes, "I live alone. Dr. House just likes to break in."

"Hey, I did not break in! I used the key," House informed as he opened the red first aid kit, and dumped out its contents.

"Oh, ok," Kelsey mumbled unsure of what was going on between the two doctors, "Ouch," She winced as House pulled a chunk of glass out of the sole of her right foot.

"Come on, don't be a wuss," House teased as he wiped her foot with an antibacterial cloth, which caused the many small cuts to sting, and Kelsey to wince in pain once again.

* * *

Cuddy watched as House finished cleaning up the wounds, and then pack away the first aid supplies. No one felt like cooking after the incident, so House decided to order Chinese food instead. They all sat in the living room watching TV shows, and before they knew it, it was 10:00pm.

"Ok, Kelsey…it's getting late. I think it is time you went to bed," Cuddy told the young girl softly as she stood up from the couch.

"Ok," She replied as she stood up and started following Cuddy down the hall, but quickly turned around, "Thanks for your help Dr. House; See you in the morning!" She called as she ran to Cuddy into the guest bedroom. House smirked and continued watching the TV show.

"I have some new pairs of pyjamas that I bought for my niece, but they are too small for her. You are welcome to wear them if you want, seeing as you don't have a change of clothes with you," Cuddy told the eight year old as she fiddled in a drawer and pulled out a couple pairs of red, blue, and green pyjamas. Kelsey chose the blue ones with penguins all over them, thanked Cuddy and went to bed.

* * *

Once Cuddy was back in the living room House looked at her with his blue eyes full of concern.

"You know, it isn't a very good idea bringing that girl home with you for a couple of days," He told her as he fiddled with his cane.

"Why not, House? She has no where else to go!" Cuddy replied desperately.

"I meant it isn't a good idea legally. Just wait until her foster parents – her legal guardians – find out that you have taken her home. They can accuse you of kidnapping her, they can sue; you will be in so much trouble!" House explained as he looked up into Cuddy's frightened eyes.

"But, they don't want her – they abuse her, she doesn't want to be with them!" Cuddy fought back, not wanting to admit that House was right, once again.

"Do you have proof? No. Who do you think the judge will believe more, the legal guardians, or a Dean of Medicine?" He asked her with his voice laced with sarcasm.

"What should I do?" Cuddy asked nervously.

"I don't know," House told her sadly, as he stood up and made his way over to the fireplace. Lifting a picture off the mantle, he showed it to her. It was a larger copy of the young girl lying down with the golden retriever by the Christmas tree.

"She reminds me of her," He said softly, "They have the same name too."

"That doesn't prove a thing; we looked for a long time. You know that we concluded that she was dead," Cuddy told him as tears built up behind her light blue eyes, "You know our baby is gone."

House put the photo back in its place, and walked over to Cuddy, pulling her into an embrace.

"I know, Cuddy; but you have to admit, they have a lot in common. Age, name, eyes, hair -"

"Don't. Just, don't," Cuddy told him as the tears began falling, causing House to pull her closer.

"It's ok," House comforted as they stayed like that for a long time, before Cuddy said she was tired, giving House access to the second guest bedroom upstairs across the hall from her master bedroom.

They both said goodnight, and went to bed thinking of what might just be a clue to the mystery that had been haunting them for years.

A/N - Hope you liked it!


	5. Bad Dream

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 5~

Kelsey stood in front of Cuddy's bedroom. Tears streaked her soft, flushed cheeks, as more continued to fall. The white bedroom door was open a crack, and she could make out the sleeping woman in the queen sized bed. She was debating whether she should enter or not. She took a hesitant step forward, but quickly retraced her step and stood like a statue, crying and looking longingly at Cuddy. A hand rested gently on her right shoulder, causing her to jump and turn around.

"What's wrong?" House whispered as he gripped his right leg, trying to relieve the pain; his left hand returned to its place on Kelsey's small shoulder.

"I had a bad dream," She told him between soft, quiet sobs before she turned around and continued to look at Cuddy.

"Go on, she won't mind," House encouraged as he leaned forward and pushed open the bedroom door with his left hand, and started rubbing his right thigh as he looked down at the eight year old with a reassuring smile.

Kelsey looked up at him with her blue, frightened eyes before nodding and walking hesitantly into the dark, quiet bedroom.

Glancing back into the hallway, she noticed that House had left, and she guessed he went back to bed, wherever he was sleeping.

Once she made it to the left side of the bed, where Cuddy was sleeping peacefully, Kelsey lightly tapped the doctor's soft hand that was resting on the light blue covers. Cuddy's eyelids slowly opened, and their eyes soon met.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" She asked Kelsey slightly alarmed as she sat up in bed, looking at the time. _Its 2:57 am_ She thought as she closed her eyes, waiting for the young girls reply.

"I had a bad dream, and Dr. House said it would be ok if I came in here with you. He caught me standing outside your bedroom door," She explained as she looked down at the floor, hoping she did not make Cuddy mad.

"Oh. Of course you can come in here with me!" Cuddy said with a small smile as she moved over and pulled back the sheets to allow Kelsey easy access into the bed.

The young girl looked up at Cuddy with a huge smile plastered on her tear-streaked face.

"Thanks, you're the best!" She exclaimed as she carefully climbed into the bed.

* * *

They both lay motionless in the large bed; Cuddy had her right arm around Kelsey; the young girls back almost touching Cuddy's stomach. At first, they lay on opposite sides of the bed, but then Kelsey woke up from another bad dream, and they moved closer. The position they were in felt so normal, and they both fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Cuddy woke up the next morning alone in her bed with the sun shining from the window, lightening up her bedroom. She sat up and looked at the time, _10:30am_ she read off the clock as she jumped out of bed. Remembering what happened last night, she stared at her bed, _where is she…_ she thought as she put on a white fuzzy gown over her light pink silk pyjamas, and wandered out into the hallway.

"That's them! Mike and Lena McClain." Cuddy heard a young voice coming from the office downstairs. Walking swiftly down the stairs and around the corner, she saw Kelsey and House sitting in front of a computer screen, Kelsey pointing excitedly at a picture on the screen.

"Good morning," Cuddy announced as she appeared in the doorway.

"We found information on the internet! Dr. House is good at that sort of stuff," Kelsey informed Cuddy as she ran over to her and gave her a big hug, "Do you think we will find my real parents?" She asked looking up at Cuddy.

Cuddy looked over to House who nodded as he gave a look that read, "We need to talk."

"Yes, we will find your parents. Why don't you get dressed while Dr. House and I get breakfast ready? There are some clothes in the dresser in the spare bedroom. Help yourself to whatever you like. Most of it should fit you," Cuddy told Kelsey as she led her into the hallway. Turning around, she saw House point at the screen. It was a blog by Lena McClain.

"Our new baby girl; formerly named Kelsey House, now named Gwendolyn McClain," Was the text that read beneath a picture of a little girl sitting with a golden retriever in front of a Christmas tree wearing a red Santa hat.

A/N - Hope you liked it!


	6. Phone Call

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 6~

"It-it can't be!" Cuddy cried as she covered her mouth with her right hand and shook her head in denial.

"Lisa, we found her," House said with a smile as he rose from the office chair. He was already showered and dressed, and Cuddy wondered for a second what time he woke up.

"No, we looked for her for three and a half years! You're wrong…" Cuddy sobbed as she leaned onto the desk for support as her hair fell around her flushed face, still shaking her head in denial.

"I know, Lisa, but look at the name and picture on the internet. That is our little girl!" House tried to convince her that he was right, and Cuddy slowly lifted her head and looked at the picture.

Taking a deep breath she whispered, "Are you sure?"  
House nodded and stepped closer to her, "Yes, I am sure. We can take a paternity test on Monday if you want."

She smiled a weak smile at him as she gave him a hug, "I'd like that."

House hugged her back and was about to say something when Kelsey appeared in the doorway.

"Is everything ok?" She asked with her face full of concern as she looked up at the two doctors.

"Yes, everything is fine," House answered for the two of them as he relaxed his grip on Cuddy. Cuddy zoned out, and subconsciously tightened her grip on House before he had the chance to move away. Kelsey nodded as she accepted his response, and walked over to the living room and turned on the TV.

* * *

*Cuddy's Flashback*

"_Are you sure? Call for her again. She knows better than to just wonder off like that," Cuddy told her mother as she tried to contain herself for the few minutes she was on the phone. Her mother repeatedly said that she was sorry, and said that she would continue to search for her. As soon as Cuddy closed her cell phone, she dialled House's number. _

"_Greg," Cuddy began, not knowing how to tell him the news, "We think Kelsey has gone missing…she went to the park with my mom, and disappeared. We need to find her," She told him as her voice broke, and a few tears found their way down her flushed cheeks. _

"_I'll be right there," He told her before hanging up and dashing out the front door. _

_Cuddy was sitting on the swing as she moved back and forth slowly. She held onto the chains and looked out into the surrounding trees. It was almost five o'clock, and Kelsey had been missing for almost seven hours. She was exhausted. She had talked to police, reporters, private investigators, and many strangers who had questions and tried to help. She did not want to go home. Not yet. She was not ready to face the fact that there was a very low chance of her daughter coming back home. _

_A male voice awoke her from her daze, "Lisa, we need to go home. If Kelsey comes home, we should be there. If someone calls, we should be there. Come on, let's go."  
She looked up and noticed that House had not left and gone home as so many others had done an hour ago. She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her as they walked towards the car. _

*End Flashback*

* * *

"You ok?" House asked, as he looked Cuddy in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's make some breakfast – I am sure everyone is hungry," She told him with a small smile as she slowly released herself from his embrace.

"Do you want egg and bacon?" She asked as she turned around at the doorway.

"Umm," He said as he followed her into the kitchen. When she glared at him, he answered quickly, "Ok, Fine. I will have egg and bacon."

Cuddy was grabbing some eggs from the fridge when the phone rang. House and Cuddy looked at each other shortly before Kelsey ran into the kitchen with a ringing phone in her hands.

Cuddy thanked her and took the phone from the young girl's grasp.

"Hello?" Cuddy spoke into the phone; unsure of whom it could be because caller ID came up with 'Private Caller'.

"Good morning, this is Mac from the Princeton Police Department. Is this Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?" The man asked kindly.

"Yes," She replied, unsure of what was wrong.

"A young girl named Gwendolyn McClain did not come home last night, and is proclaimed as missing. The mother, Lena McClain claims she was last seen at your hospital, would you be able to come in for questioning later on today?"

Cuddy was frozen, she did not know how to respond, and she just mumbled 'sure' and hung up the phone.

Looking at House and Kelsey, Cuddy leaned against the wall, "You were right, House. They filed a missing person's case for Kelsey. Lena McClain wants me to come in for questioning. What will happen when they find out she is here?"

House smirked, "Who said she was here?"

A/N - Hope you liked it, I know it is short...but I will try to update sometime soon :)


	7. The Plan

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 7~

"What should I do?" Cuddy asked desperately as she returned to the kitchen, where House was sitting down at the dining room table, resting his head on his wooden cane. She had gone to check up on Kelsey who was watching TV contently; oblivious to the fact that they might be in legal trouble soon.

"Gimme the phone," he ordered seriously as he extended his left hand out to her. Confused, she obeyed, and leaned back against the wall; watching House intently as he dialled numbers on the phone.

"Hey Jimmy, I need you to hide a kid while Cuddy and I go to a monster truck rally," House told his friend casually, a few moments later, "Yes, you heard me correctly. I. Need. You. To. Hide. A. Kid."

A few minutes went by until House hung up the phone and gave it back to Cuddy, "Ok, let's go."  
Shocked and confused, she followed him down the hall, "What do you mean, 'let's go'? What did he say? What are we going to do now?"

"Have a shower, get dressed, make breakfast, and then I will tell you," House told her with a smirk as he walked into the living room and joined his daughter who was watching miscellaneous Saturday morning cartoons. With a sigh, Cuddy placed the phone back in the charger base and walked upstairs towards the master bedroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Cuddy appeared in the living room and stood a few feet behind the living room suite.

House was lying down in the recliner, and Kelsey was sitting crosses-legged on the right side of the two-seater couch – the closest seat to the recliner.

They were watching "The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show" and Tweety had just outsmarted Sylvester once again.

Cuddy walked around the couch so that she could get the attention of House and Kelsey, "Breakfast is ready."

House nodded, sat up, and reached down to grab his cane. Kelsey was one-step ahead of him, and jumped up, picked up his cane, and handed it to him; being careful with her broken arm that still rested in a sling.

House snatched it from her and limped over to the kitchen. Kelsey looked at Cuddy confused, and the Dean of Medicine smiled, put her right hand on her back, and guided her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Would you like the pink, black, or blue suitcase?" Cuddy asked Kelsey as she pointed to the three suitcases lying on the floor in the spare bedroom.

They had just finished eating breakfast, and Wilson was on his way to pick up Kelsey. House had told her that she was going to go over to Dr. Wilson's house for a couple of days, and now they were going to pack some clothes and toys for her. House still had not told Cuddy what his plan involved, but she went a long with it anyways.

They had all the items ready, now Kelsey just had to pick a suitcase.

"Umm, I like the blue one," she decided excitedly. Cuddy nodded and opened the suitcase, and they both started packing the miscellaneous items into it.

* * *

10 or so minutes later, the doorbell rang – signalling the arrival of their good friend, Wilson. The trio were sitting in the living room watching TV, and Kelsey jumped up and rushed over to the door, excited to meet the man on the other side. House stood up from the recliner, and limped over to the door, Cuddy following close behind.

"Hello," Wilson said nervously as he walked into Cuddy's house, also unsure of what was going on. He was wearing dark jeans, a light blue shirt, and a black jacket.

"Hey Wilson, this is Kelsey. Kelsey, Wilson," House introduced them as he led Wilson into the house.

"Hello Wilson, how are you?" Kelsey asked kindly as she stuck out her right hand for Wilson to shake. House ignored her and continued to lead Wilson into the living room. When Wilson stopped to shake her hand, House lifted up his cane and waved it in-between Kelsey and Wilson to prevent them from shaking hands.

"We don't have time for this, you two can shake hands later," he told them as he rolled his eyes, and continued limping to the recliner in the living room.

"My name is James Wilson, but you may call me Wilson if you want," Wilson whispered to the young girl. She nodded and they quickly shook hands before joining House and Cuddy in the living room.

"What took you too so long? You didn't shake hands, did you?" House asked them with a glare. Wilson smirked, ignored him, and sat down beside Cuddy on the two-seater; Kelsey shook her head frantically and sat on the floor in front of Cuddy.

"Ok, now that we are finally in the living room," House started and glared at Wilson and Kelsey, "Let's go over the plan. Wilson, you are going to take Kelsey anywhere, wherever you want. Whether it is your house, Disney Land, Mexico, or the North Pole, I do not care. Just tell us where you are. If you go somewhere else, tell us. Do you understand?" House asked sternly as he looked Wilson in the eye.

Wilson nodded, "Yeah, I understand. Tell you and Cuddy where we are at all times."

"Good. Now…Cuddy, you and I are going to go and meet this Mac guy, and try to sort things out from there," House informed her and when she gave him a puzzled look he sighed, "I will explain more to you later."

"Ok, fine. Wilson, we have packed a suitcase with clothes, and toys, and books for her to use so you don't have to spend as much money when you are with her," Cuddy told him with a small smile, hoping that whatever House's plan was, that it would work well.

House looked down at Kelsey, who sat on the floor and watched the three doctors intently.

"Oh, Jimmy. One more thing – wherever you choose to go, just remember that she needs to go to the PPTH on Monday morning at 8:00am to get her cast, so you might want to save 'travelling the world' until after," House told Wilson with a smirk.

Wilson nodded and pulled out a small notepad and pen from his jacket pocket and wrote down all the information that had been given to him so far, so that he would not forget. Whatever this was for, it sounded important.

"So, how long are Kelsey and I 'travelling the world'?" Wilson asked as he looked up from his notepad.

"Not sure. It depends," House answered with a sigh, "Oh, I almost forgot…Kelsey, come here."

Kelsey obeyed, and made her way over to House, "Say 'I wanna go to Canada, eh'," he instructed.

She cocked an eyebrow, and looked at him, obviously confused, "I wanna go to Canada, eh," she copied, unsure of what he was doing. While she was talking, House whipped out a swab test and stuck it into her mouth when she said the word 'eh'. She pulled away and made a funny face, "That tastes funny," she informed the group of doctors.

They all laughed, and she turned around and sat down in front of Cuddy once again.

"What was that for?" Wilson asked House, "Why do you need to test her DNA?"

House rolled his eyes, Cuddy bit her bottom lip, and Wilson eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"Is she – no, wait…is she?" He asked shocked.

Cuddy smiled, and House rolled his eyes, "No you idiot, I just want to make sure she is human," He said sarcastically before looking at Kelsey, "You are human, aren't you?"

She nodded and looked at Cuddy confused.

Before Cuddy could say anything, House stood up, "Look at the time, Cuddy and I are going to be late for our monster truck rally. Let's go."

Cuddy sighed and stood up from her spot on the couch, taking House's hint.

"Come on, Kelsey; let's get your stuff and then you can go with Wilson," she said kindly.

"Ok," the young girl said enthusiastically as she jumped up from the floor.

When Cuddy and Kelsey came back from the spare bedroom, House and Wilson were ready to leave. They were wearing their shoes, jackets, and stood by the front door.

Kelsey smiled, ran over to Wilson with her blue suitcase rolling behind her, and quickly put on her black shoes and jacket.

Cuddy and House waved goodbye as Wilson and Kelsey went into his car, and drove off.

"So, what do we do now?" Cuddy asked as she closed the front door.

"Go see this Mac guy…but first, we need to make a stop at the PPTH," He told her as he pulled out a plastic bag with the swab test inside.

* * *

A/N - Hope you liked it...I know it took me forever to update! This semester is crazy busy compared to last semester...so, my updates won't be as frequent...I am really sorry!


	8. Test Results

A/N – Sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! I will try to update sooner next time – but just a little note, I will be away for a week (March 29-April 6), but only go back to school on April 13, so I will hopefully update during the break :)

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 8~

House and Cuddy walked quite slowly through the main entrance to the PPTH, with House being the cause of slowing them down. When Cuddy shot him an evil glare, he told her that he did not want people to become suspicious.

"I mean, think about it," He said, "You and me; walking into the hospital - together…on a Saturday morning. Should I be excited? No. But I am…and if I walk in here all excited, we have some explaining to do on Monday…which I am not in the mood to do." With that, he turned to face the elevators and went back to limping with a blank expression on his face. Stopping abruptly, he turned around to face his boss. "No, I will not have sex with you again. Last night was horrible!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, and smirked, leaving her standing in the hallway paralyzed by shock. All of the doctors and nurses nearby turned around and saw the scene played out before them. Shaking their heads, they all went back to work.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, and walked briskly into the elevators as they started to close. She stood beside House and looked over to him, "What the hell was that for?"

House smirked, "All part of the plan."

The elevator doors opened, and House and Cuddy walked out, this time Cuddy playing along. Doctors gave her sympathetic looks, and she would return them with a small smile; House limping determinedly towards the Paternity Ward, tempted to pull out his bottle of Vicodin. He had not taken any pills lately, and his leg was starting to hurt again.

He stopped and pulled out the swab test. He held it out to her, and when she reached out to grab it, he pulled back slightly.

"Don't get your hopes up." Was all he said before handing it over to her and then turning around quickly and limping back towards the elevators. Startled, Cuddy breathed deeply as she stared down at the crumpled zip-lock bag possibly holding the answer to a mystery that had been unsolved for years. Bringing it close to her chest, she quickly made her way to the lab to run some tests.

House was sitting in the passenger seat of Cuddy's car, snooping in all of the compartments. It was the only thing he could think of that would keep his mind busy and not think about the test results. So far, he found a small bag of trail mix, a half-full bottle of water, and a small box of Kleenex. He tossed them back into the miscellaneous compartments, and buried his head in his hands. The results would either make or break the relationship they had started building up the past few weeks, and he was not sure if he wanted to risk it. Fifteen or so minutes later, Cuddy emerged from the hospital's main doors in tears. She was holding papers in her right hand, and had her left hand covering her mouth as she sobbed.

She walked as fast as she could without falling, and quickly opened the driver's door, slamming it as soon as she was seated. House turned to her fearing the worst.

"What did it say," He whispered.

* * *

Wilson looked at the rear-view mirror once again studying the young girl in the back.

She was staring out the window, an excited grin on her face as she caught sight of the Princeton Mall.

"Are we going shopping?!?!" Kelsey asked excitedly as Wilson pulled into an empty parking space near the entrance.

"Yes, are you ok with that?" Wilson asked as he undid his seatbelt.

"YES!" She screamed and jumped out of the car, adjusting her sling slightly. Wilson smiled and followed her to the entrance.

Wilson stood in line with both hands full of bags with miscellaneous toys, clothes, books, and games. Placing them down on the floor, he gave the young acne-ridden clerk the small pile of books Kelsey had chosen. Once the boy gave him his change, he picked up the bags, turned around, and glanced around the busy store. His heart stopped shortly as he frantically glanced around the store.

"Kelsey, come on lets go home now!" Wilson called out as he slowly walked around the bookstore in search of the young girl, trying not to panic.

"Kelsey, where are you? Let's go!" He yelled as he ran past the bookcases in search of the little girl.

_She is too smart to run off like this; where in the world did she go?_ He thought.

Turning the corner, he found Kelsey sprawled out on the floor in an empty isle, hugging her broken arm. He dropped the bags to the floor and rushed to her side, the doctor in him kicking in.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked calmly as he inspected her arm, noticing the blood seeping through the cut near her wrist.

"A little boy ran into me, I fell on my arm, and," She took a sharp breath when Wilson moved her arm slightly, "and it hurts."

"Looks like you got yourself an open fracture, I need to take you to the hospital and get it checked out," Wilson said as he took of the old sling, pulled a new triangular bandage from his pocket, and carefully put it on, holding the arm securely.

"Ok," she mumbled quietly, looking down at the floor away from her arm, blinking a few stray tears away.

A few people came running over to help once they noticed the blood starting to show on the bandage, light blue shirt, and white pants.

"We're fine, I am a doctor, we are on our way to the hospital," Wilson quickly explained as he bent down, collected all the bags, and guided Kelsey towards the entrance.

* * *

House and Cuddy parked outside of a large brown building. House shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down at his cane. "Let's go," He said as he looked back at her, and opened the door.

Cuddy sighed, and reluctantly followed him towards the small black door.

"Hello, are you Mac?" House asked casually as he looked at the woman sitting behind the desk in the lobby of the Princeton Police Station. Grumpy people filling out forms, checking their blackberries, and shouting at people sitting nearby filled the lobby.

"No," the old woman answered sternly. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants, and snow-white hair pulled into a bun. She opened her mouth to say something else but a tall man with dark brown hair in a police outfit who walked around the corner interrupted her.

"I am Mac, how may I help you?" He asked kindly as he smiled at Cuddy, ignoring House completely.

"Why, Hello! I'm here to talk to you about a small misunderstanding," House said loudly as he stepped in front of Mac a few feet in front of him and held up his free hand indicating the small size with his thumb and index finger.

The song "Dancing Queen" by Abba began playing loudly from House's suit jacket pocket. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out his cell phone and stepped aside, leaving Cuddy to deal with the cop.

"What," House hissed into his phone.

"House, it's me, Wilson." A worried voice on the other end said slowly.

"Yeah, I know – what do you want?" House asked as he mouthed the word 'Wilson' to Cuddy, who glanced at him with a lost expression. She nodded, and continued talking to Mac.

"It's Kelsey," Wilson began, "She fell on her broken arm and has an open fracture; we are at the hospital. House, she needs surgery."

"What? Wait, where? What happened?" He asked quickly before becoming silent. Cuddy looked over nervously, but he ignored her, his brain thinking up a plan. "Oh, and Wilson, I need you to do me a favour," House said as he looked around quickly.

"Listen, unless you want to pay for Cuddy and I to get bail, I suggest you listen as if your life depended on it – this is very important. Go to Cuddy's office, and find a random patient room that has been empty for two days, and change it so that it says that Kelsey stayed overnight at the PPTH. If anyone asks, she stayed overnight at the hospital, ok? I also need to you talk to Kelsey and inform her about the plan, and make up a story of how she fell at the PPTH."

"Ok, sounds good," Wilson said and then House hung up.

"So, Dr. Cuddy has told me a bit about your 'small misunderstanding'. Quick question, where is Gwen now?" Mac asked with a smirk as he pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Kelsey," House corrected, "Is at the PPTH. She has been there since yesterday and stayed overnight. Check the records if you want."

Cuddy looked at him shocked, and when they started walking away he whispered, "Our baby will be fine, she is in safe hands."


	9. Everything's Just Wonderful

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 9~

Wilson hung up his cell phone, and opened up his door before turning around and smiling at the young girl in the back.

"Ready?" He asked with a small smile.

"Of course," She confirmed with a smile in return. Kelsey opened her back door and followed Wilson up the main front stairs and into the hospital lobby. There weren't a lot of people; just a couple of doctors and nurses, along with a few people waiting in the ER on the other side of the glass doors.

"Nurse Brenda, I need to use your computer quickly - it's an emergency," Wilson ordered as he approached the nurse's station.

"Excuse me? No. Use your own computer!" She said as she rolled her eyes and continued flipping through the file.

"Fine," Wilson said with a sigh, and rushed over to Cuddy's office. Kelsey stood there for a moment and smirked at the nurse before continuing to trail after Wilson.

He walked quickly over to Cuddy's desk, and almost tripped over one of the chairs in the process.

Regaining his balance, he went around the desk and sat in Cuddy's expensive office chair. She had once said that if she was going to be at her desk all day, might as well do it in comfort; Wilson definitely agreed and took a moment to just sit and relax in the chair.

"Um, I know you're having a lot of fun over there…but aren't you supposed to be doing something right now?" Kelsey asked as she cradled her broken arm.

"Oh, right, sorry," Wilson mumbled as he moved the keyboard and grabbed the mouse, ready to do what House had told him to do.

"If anyone asks, you got an open fracture by tripping in the hallway…and you stayed overnight here, ok?" Wilson asked as he looked at Kelsey who had positioned herself on the couch.

"Ok," She answered with a slight nod as added emphasis. She wasn't going to ask any questions – she trusted the people she had met recently, and they wanted to help her. She would do anything it took to find her parents.

"Dammit," he mumbled under his breath as he grabbed his cell phone.

* * *

House and Cuddy got into the car in silence. House got into the drivers seat, and waited for Cuddy to get in and buckle up her seatbelt. She was crying, but he wasn't sure if it was of joy or sadness…he hoped it was from joy. After a few minutes of driving, he decided he would see how she was doing.

"You OK?" House quietly asked Cuddy, who was looking out the window with tears quietly rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Yeah," She answered. Her voice quavered and she quickly wiped the tears from her blue eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, she turned to face him.

"What are we going to do?"

House thought for a moment and then rolled his eyes as he heard Wilson's ringtone coming from his jacket pocket. He grabbed it, and flipped it open with one quick movement.

"I am sorry; the person you are trying to call is either-" House started in a monotone voice, but his friend interrupted him.

"House, we have a problem."

"YOU have a problem. I'm not sure it's my problem, though," House answered sarcastically as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"I need the password for Cuddy's computer, and wait – hold on a second…" Wilson said, and mumbled the last part as if he was paying attention to something else.

"Are you sure? Crap, you're right." House heard Wilson's voice farther in the distance, as well as some ruffling of the blinds.

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked as she suppressed her emotions shortly and put up a strong front, one thing that she was very skilled at doing.

House just furrowed his eyebrows as he shrugged and waited for Wilson to come back onto his cell phone.

"They are here, quick House – I need the password!" Wilson said frantically into the phone.

"Who's there – Wilson!" House shouted back into the phone.

"Kelsey says her foster parents are here, and if they find us in here we are screwed."

"Ok, hold on," House told him sternly.

"Is everything ok?" Cuddy asked slowly as he looked into House's eyes hopefully.

"I need your password."

"To what?"

"Your computer – have you changed it recently? Or is it still what I think it is?"

"It's the same one as before, I haven't had a chance-"

"Partypants – one word, no capitals, do it _now_ Wilson," House ordered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Partypants? Are you sure…?" Wilson asked as he hesitantly typed in the password. Sure enough, it logged him onto Cuddy's computer. He opened up a patient program, and found a room that was open for the past 2 days.

"Do I put Gwendolyn McClain as the name or Kelsey? We don't know her last-"

"House, Wilson – Kelsey House,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ok, listen to me carefully. Finish what I told you to do, then leave the office quickly, and get Kelsey prepped and ready in the room you assign her in."

"Ok, look I have to go – they are making their way to Brenda, and she will probably send them over here," Wilson said quietly as he logged off the computer.

"We will be there soon," House said as he closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

He turned on the car and continued driving towards the hospital, hoping everything would go according to plan.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy asked desperately as she tried to look at House's expression, which was difficult as he was staring straight ahead onto the road.

"Everything," House answered dryly as he swerved around a corner.

* * *

"Shh, we need to get to the elevators as discretely as possible," Wilson whispered as he peeked out of the blinds and opened the doors. Kelsey followed close behind as they made their way to the elevators. Luckily, her foster parents were busy trying to get information from Nurse Brenda and didn't notice the duo.

Once the elevator doors closed, Wilson turned to face Kelsey. The elevator only occupied the two of them, and for that, Wilson was thankful.

"How is the arm?" He asked her kindly as he eyed the bandaged, broken arm.

"Good…I guess. Don't I need surgery for it or something?" Kelsey asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, but I need to get you in the room, dressed in a gown and everything before we get there."

"Oh, ok," She mumbled as the elevator doors opened, and Wilson rushed down the hallway towards an empty room. The lights were turned off, and he slid the door open quietly as he led the young girl inside.

Wilson closed the blinds as he turned on the lights. He rushed over to the table on the other side of the room and grabbed the patient gown and pants as he put them inside the adjoining bathroom.

"Go in there, and change – if you need any help, I will be waiting right outside the door."

Kelsey nodded as she entered the empty bathroom and closed the door.

Wilson waited for a couple minutes before Kelsey emerged wearing blue scrub-like pants, and a white gown covered in small blue dots. She was holding her clothes in her good arm, and

Wilson grabbed them immediately and placed them in the locker.

"Here is your bracelet. It is proof that you are a patient here," Wilson informed as he removed the tape to reveal the sticky side, and placed it around Kelsey's wrist.

"Thanks – so do I get into bed or something?" Kelsey asked with a knowing smirk.

"That might be more convincing," He said with a chuckle as he helped the young girl onto the bed.

Wilson sat down in the uncomfortable chair as he waited for House and Cuddy to arrive. He knew that Kelsey's foster parents would find which room they were in, and he hoped House and Cuddy were there – he didn't know all the details about what was happening. Kelsey was lying down in the bed, also waiting for the two doctors to arrive. Whatever plan they were doing, she hoped it worked. Especially since Mike and Lena were a couple floors below them, at least that is what they thought. She looked around the room, inspecting every detail. Her arm itched slightly, so she rubbed it on the sheets quickly since her other arm was wrapped up and 'unusable'. She came to look down at the bracelet stuck around her wrist, and decided to read the information on it.  
_  
Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Kelsey House, 08,28,00_

Kelsey read and re-read the name. _Kelsey House_…House…realization donned on her as he looked up at Wilson.

"They are my parents?"

* * *

A/N - yay! I updated! sorry about the loooooong wait...I have no excuses, lol. I am thinking about trying to update more than 1 fic at a time, kinda like what I did before...so continue voting so I know which 3-4 I will focus on - I won't ignore the others, I just wont update them as much...and...just remember - I am still in school, and am pretty busy...so...I will try to update my fics more, but please be patient - thanks!  
and, PLEASE REVIEW! I know I haven't updated in forever, and I have no idea how many of you actually like this thing anymore - I know 5 of you do...since you voted for me to update it, lol, but yeah - please review, and give me your thoughts too :)


	10. Taken

A/N – ok, IMPORTANT! If you don't read this, it will be your fault for being confused later on.

So…remember chapter 5? When they found the blog with the picture and the names underneath it? Well…um, I remember I had an awesome plot line for that, but I don't exactly write down any ideas…unfortunately. So, I have no idea what I wanted to do for that anymore, anyways, to avoid confusion (and save you time from flipping through chapters), this is what I have changed from the ending in chapter 5:

_Cuddy woke up the next morning alone in her bed with the sun shining from the window, lightening up her bedroom. She sat up and looked at the time, 10:30am she read off the clock as she jumped out of bed. Remembering what happened last night, she stared at her bed, where is she… she thought as she put on a white fuzzy gown over her light pink silk pyjamas, and wandered out into the hallway. _

"_Yeah, Mike and Lena McClain." Cuddy heard a young voice coming from the office downstairs. Walking swiftly down the stairs and around the corner, she saw Kelsey and House sitting in front of a computer screen, Kelsey pointing excitedly at a picture. _

"_Good morning," Cuddy announced as she appeared in the doorway. _

"_We are looking for information on the internet! Dr. House is good at that sort of stuff," Kelsey informed Cuddy as she ran over to her and gave her a big hug, "Do you think we will find my real parents?" She asked looking up at Cuddy. _

_Cuddy looked over to House who nodded as he gave a look that read, "We need to talk."_

"_Yes, we will find your parents. Why don't you get dressed while Dr. House and I get breakfast ready? There are some clothes in the dresser in the spare bedroom. Help yourself to whatever you like. Most of it should fit you," Cuddy told Kelsey as she led her into the hallway. Turning around, she saw House point at the screen. It was a blog by Lena McClain. _

_At the top of the page, there was a picture of a little girl sitting with a golden retriever in front of a Christmas tree wearing a red Santa hat. Underneath it read, "Newest addition, since the others moved out." _

_House scrolled down to read the comments._

"_Lucky you!" _

"_Congrats!"_

"Cutie! Wanna trade?"

_He stopped scrolling when Cuddy gasped, to him the information clicked in a split second, but apparently, it took her a little longer._

Ok, so hope that doesn't confuse anyone too much…sorry for the whole switch-up and stuff!

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 10~

Wilson looked up at the young girl, unsure of how to answer her question. She looked shocked and happy at the same time. If he knew the truth, he would tell her in an instant. He just thought that House told him to put his last name on her file to get her admitted, but he didn't think it was because his friends were her parents. They couldn't be…could they? Wouldn't they have mentioned it to him? He could have helped them find her.  
"Sorry we are late – we almost got caught by the cut-throat – wait, I've already used that one…well, uh, the bitch and the husband almost caught us," House announced as he and Cuddy walked into the room. Cuddy smacked his arm as she motioned towards Kelsey, who was lying innocently in the bed a couple feet away.

House snorted, "She doesn't care what I call them, she hates them – they aren't her real parents."  
"House, she is eight!" Cuddy reminded him with a sigh as she walked over to the bed, acknowledging Wilson with a small nod, which he returned with a small smile.

"I will give you guys some space…and keep a lookout for whatever their names are…" Wilson mumbled as he rose from the chair and left the room. If they wanted to tell him, they would tell him…or he would just ask later.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Cuddy asked Kelsey softly as she moved her hair out of her face. She had gone through a lot in the past couple of days.

"You are my parents?" Was all the young girl managed to say. She was in shock, and wanted to know the truth from the people she was beginning to trust. When no one replied, she lifted up her arm with the bracelet. The clean white colour contrasted against her tanned skin.

Cuddy looked over at House and bit her bottom lip, not sure of what to do. Would her daughter be happy knowing they were her parents? Or would she be disappointed?

Kelsey noticed and rolled her eyes, "You didn't think I would look at the bracelet with my info on it?"  
House just shrugged, he didn't really know what he was thinking, he just wanted her to be safe. No matter what people said, when it came to Cuddy…anything was possible, including giving her a child. He was there when Kelsey was taken, and there was no way in hell he was going through _that_ again. He was going to everything in his power to avoid another 'Cuddy-meltdown'. It didn't matter how much a guy loved a woman, there was only so much crying he could take.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kelsey asked, her voice breaking slightly. She couldn't believe that the two people she trusted didn't even bother telling her that they were her biological parents. She had been looking for them for such a long time.

"We didn't know for sure, we did a paternal test about an hour ago and…" Cuddy started as House came up behind her.  
"And it came up positive?" Kelsey asked hesitantly.

Cuddy looked back at House who nodded.

"Yes…it came up positive," Cuddy said with a small smile.

Kelsey sat up and crossed her legs as she took in this new information. She frowned and picked at the sheets, unsure of what to say or do. House noticed. He wandered over to the chair Wilson was occupying a few minutes before, and sat down.

"What's wrong," House said slightly irritated as he examined her facial expressions.

Kelsey looked up at him, but quickly looked away.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

House looked up at Cuddy who looked lost. She wasn't quite sure what to say or do, so she just looked down at the young girl uncertainly.

"Talk, unless of course you want me to practice telepathy…which would be lots of fun if I was actually telepathic," House said sarcastically as he leaned back in the chair impatiently. For all they knew, the bitch and her husband could be coming around the corner any moment.

"Kelsey, please tell us what's wrong," Cuddy practically pleaded as she sat down on the bed.

"Are you two divorced?" she asked quietly.

Cuddy shook her head.

"No, we…we never got married in the first place."

"So I was an…_accident_?" she asked in disbelief. All her life she thought she thought since she wasn't wanted with Lena and Mike…that she was wanted by her parents, how was that possible if she wasn't even wanted in the first place?

"Of course not! No, I," Cuddy paused as she looked over at House, "we were so happy when I found out I was pregnant."

"Then, how come you aren't together?" she asked softly.

Cuddy looked over at House and gave him a 'please-help-me' look. She didn't know why they never got married. He never proposed, even though she had always hoped he would.

House just shrugged.

"Why does it matter if we are together or not?" he asked.

"Well, if you aren't together…that means you don't love each other, and live in different houses," Kelsey replied with a sigh. The last thing she wanted was for her biological parents to fight over her in a custody battle, that is, if they both wanted her. For all she knew, they could change their minds. Yeah, sure, they were excited when she was born…would they still be excited now?

"So?" House asked in a 'duh' tone.

Before anyone could say anything in response, Wilson rushed into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but I think they're here," he announced in one breath as he looked out into the hallway to make sure they weren't in eyesight yet.

"What do we do?" Cuddy asked as she stood up and looked around nervously.

"What we do about what…the kid; or the insane adults in the hallway?" House asked sarcastically as he rose from the chair and made his way to the door.

"House," Cuddy said sternly as she followed him.

She was going to say something but House stopped her as he opened the door, "Yeah, yeah; I know the drill – don't screw it up, behave, I get it."

As they walked out, he turned to her with a smirk, "You might wanna have a good lawyer on speed-dial. But not Stacey, cause she-"

"House," Cuddy interrupted, only this time she sounded worried. He followed her gaze down the hallway by the elevators.

Lena and Mike were walking side by side at a steady pace, coming closer and closer with each second. They both looked content as if they had nothing to worry about, and when Cuddy looked again, she could see why. They were not alone. Right behind them was an older man wearing a dark navy-blue suite. They had a lawyer.

"So, um, you do have a good lawyer on speed-dial, right?" House asked as he turned around and limped over to the group.

Cuddy just sighed as she followed him.

"What do you want?" House asked irritated as he stopped a few feet in front of them, causing them to freeze as well.

"We _want_ out daughter back," Lena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She isn't yours," House countered with a smirk.

The lawyer shook his head in disbelief at the crippled man.

"According to the documents, they are her legal guardians. So yes, she is theirs."

House rolled his eyes.

"According to her _genes_ she is ours."

"Then why is she with us and not you?" Mike asked with a conniving smile.

"Are you stupid or something? She was _taken_ from us," House practically shouted.

"Then why didn't you look for her? Were you glad you didn't have to worry about her anymore?" Mike guessed with a smile as he saw the anger build up inside the two opponents.

"You son of a-" House threatened as he limped closer and raised his left fist. Mike took a step back and took on a fighting stance as the lawyer tried to step between them. Cuddy placed her hand softly on House's right hand, which was griping his cane so tightly his knuckles were white. At Cuddy's touch, he slowly lowered his fist to his side. He almost forgot she was there. House shook his head as he glared at Mike.

"Calm down, you two need to grow up!" Lena remarked.

"Come on, let's just go back-" Cuddy whispered to House as she started to turn around. All she wanted was to go back to Kelsey. She needed to hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok, even if it was more for her own comfort than anyone else's.

"We want to see her," Mike announced. He sounded determined, as if nothing was going to stop him.

Cuddy shook her head, but before she could say anything Lena smirked, "What, cat got your tongue? You haven't said a word to us."

"You won't be able to see her. She is about to go in for surgery-"

"Under who's consent?" the lawyer interrupted as he pulled out a notepad and pen to take down some notes. He looked at House expectantly.

"Ours," House answered smugly as he leaned on his cane for support. He looked completely relaxed. This was, however, his territory.

"Is she ok? What kind of surgery? We will sue!" Mike roared in anger.

"Who is this guy anyways?" House asked as ignored Mike and eyed the lawyer up and down, slightly creeped out by the perfection in how the guy was dressed. His suite was crinkle-free, and was so spotless it looked as if it should be on a mannequin instead of a real human being. He shook his head, no one this perfect could exist in the real world. Something wasn't right.

"Mr. Meyers," Mike answered dryly as he tried to ignore House. He was, however, a stupid cripple who didn't know anything besides how to tell when people were dying.

"So, what happened?" Mr. Meyers asked, completely ignoring House and Mike.

"Open fracture…she fell, and-" Cuddy started to explain, but was interrupted once more.

"In _your_ hospital? So you are liable, right?" Lena asked.

"Her arm was already broken, and when she was wondering the halls she tripped and fell," Cuddy tried to explain.

"How was it already broken?" Mike asked as he crossed his arms irritated. Why did nothing ever go as planned?

"She came into my hospital with a broken arm. How she broke it, I don't know." Cuddy was beginning to get irritated. She was sure these two people took her daughter, how dare they blame her for an injury she wasn't responsible for?

"Who was the first to see her?" the lawyer asked.

"Dr. Cameron was the first to see her. Kelsey went to the clinic while Dr. Cameron was on duty," Cuddy explained, and received a glare from the trio.

"Her name is Gwen, _not_ Kelsey," Lena emphasized as she brought her hands into fists. Didn't these people ever listen? They acted pretty stupid for doctors.

"Look, we can have this argument all day, so let me save you some time. Her birth certificate says her name is Kelsey House. There, happy?" House mentioned as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. If Cuddy and the lawyer weren't there he probably would have hit someone by now; multiple times.

"Can I please see my daughter? I miss her so much!" Lena said as she began to tear up, those acting classes were worth it. A few tears managed to escape and run slowly down her cheeks. Acting classes _definitely_ helped. She tried not to smile.

"She is their daughter, so by law they can see her," Mr. Meyer explained as he started walking past Cuddy, "What room is she in?"

"I don't care if a flimsy piece of paper says they are her parents, I am not letting you near my daughter!" House said through gritted teeth. He had a cane, and he knew how to use it. First hand experience in the PPTH ER? He could make that happen. House smirked at the thought, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards slightly. The movement vanished as quickly as it came.

The trio ignored House and walked over to the room where they saw House and Cuddy walk out of earlier.

"There she is!" Lena exclaimed as she rushed over to the door and opened it abruptly.

Wilson stood up quickly. "I'm sorry; this is a private room-"

"She is my daughter, come on _Gwen_, we are going home!" Lena ordered as she grabbed Kelsey's broken arm at the shoulder and attempted to yank her off the bed. Kelsey screamed when she saw the hand come up to her broken arm, causing House and Cuddy rush inside.

"You little brat," Lena exclaimed under her breath as she grabbed the other arm and pulled her out the room. Cuddy leant forward to grab her daughter, but the lawyer stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He advised with a smile as he followed Mike, Lena, and a crying Kelsey down the hall.

"Kelsey!" Cuddy screamed as she ran into the hall. Her baby was being taken from her…again. Tears fell down her face as she began running down the hall in a hopeless attempt to get her daughter back. She froze, unsure of what to do. Adrenalin was rushing through her veins. She had to do something; now.

House limped after Cuddy and stopped a few feet behind her. He put both hands on her shoulders, and turned her around to face him, which is when she placed both hands on his chest, shook her head, and walked away.

Denied.

She tried her best to wipe her tears as she walked briskly to the elevators. How could she let them just take her away?  
She banged the 'down' button furiously in an attempt to make it go faster, and when the elevator doors opened, she walked into the empty space.

Cuddy pushed the button to go down to the main floor and looked back at House. He looked slightly lost in the middle of the hallway, but shrugged and walked towards her. She wanted him to hold her as she cried the tears that were building up behind her light blue eyes, but she knew she couldn't. If they wanted to get their daughter back, they had to act now. No matter how badly she needed to cry into his arms, her daughter came first.

When he was a few feet away, the elevator doors began to close. Cuddy quickly pushed a button and the elevator doors slowly opened again.

"Thanks," House mumbled as he stepped in to join her.

"Just promise me you will help me find her."  
"What do you think I'm doing? Following you for the fun of it?"

Cuddy smiled softly.

"Thank you."

"Good, now we are even."

They stood an equal distance apart as the elevator doors closed, both ready to dash out when they reached the main floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilson rushed out into the hallway expecting to see his two best friends.

"Ok, so I called security, they should be able to catch them…"

He looked around blankly.

"Where'd they go?" He asked himself before sighing and making his way to the elevators. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialled House's number.

* * *

A/N – I am just going to stop here…mostly because I am slightly stuck, and it is pretty long already :P And, sorry about not updating sooner – school has been getting in the way…again….*sigh* on a happier note, how are you all enjoying the new season?

Oh, and umm….how many of you actually read this thing, or any of my other stories for that matter.

If you have any ideas for the next chap or later on, tell me!


	11. Back In Your Arms

…ok, so, apparently I uploaded the wrong document…SORRY!

A/N – ok, so…I know to some of you this doesn't really make sense…the whole 'House-and-Cuddy-never-gave-up-their-kid-so-they-should-easily-have-her-back-legally' thing…but, this is fanfiction…I have an idea, no matter how unrealistic you all may think it is, it is what I am using in this fic – bear with me :P haha. Enjoy! Oh, and…sorry for the crappy way I ended this chap – insane writer's block over here…any ideas? PLEASE leave them in a review, much appreciated :)

Disclaimer – I do not own House M.D. It all belongs to David Shore and Fox.

~Chapter 11~

The elevator doors opened relatively quickly, but in House and Cuddy's eyes, it didn't open soon enough. As soon as there was enough space, Cuddy walked briskly into the hallway, while House tried to keep up with her pace. She paused for a second, and he almost ran into her. He took a couple of steps back, and made his way to her right hand side.

Ahead in the distance, they saw their targets. A group of men in uniform were walking towards the foursome, and Cuddy wondered if Wilson had maybe called security, because as far as she knew, neither her or House did. Lena was holding Kelsey's good arm tightly, and the girl was trying unsuccessfully to rid her arm of the tight grasp.

Wilson's ringtone emitted from House's pocket. Groaning, he pulled it out and answered the call.

"What."  
"Where did you go?" Wilson asked as he paced outside the elevators. There was no point in going from floor to floor when he could just call and ask where they disappeared to.

"Away from you – stay in her room, and if a nurse comes in, tell them Kelsey is coming in a few minutes."

"How are you so sure?" Wilson was starting to bug House – why did he have so many stupid questions?  
"Because I'm telepathic; or because I am standing a few feet away from her. Either way, I have to go," House mumbled sarcastically as he hung up and put the phone into his pocket once again.

"Kelsey!" Cuddy called towards the crowd. The little girl stopped wiggling, turned her head and when she saw Cuddy, a huge grin grew on her face. Lena pulled her closer.

"Let go of me you meanie!" Kelsey cried as she kicked Lena in the shin.

Cuddy rushed over to Lena who was trying to hold the young girl still.

"You let go of her this instant!" Cuddy practically screamed, causing everyone who wasn't already looking at the scene to look. Nurses and doctors walked out into the hallway to see what the commotion was about, and patients joined them, causing a group of spectators to form.

"Ma'am, I am sorry, but we have reason to believe that you have abused your child, and she is scheduled to go into surgery soon, so I need you to come with me," One of the security officers said as he came closer to Lena and helped her let go of Kelsey.

As soon as the tight grasp was off her shoulder, Kelsey ran to Cuddy.

"You really do want me, don't you!" she exclaimed as Cuddy bent down to her height and opened her arms.

"Of course!" Cuddy answered as she tried not to cry. She hugged her little girl as tightly as she could without causing damage. Her baby was finally back in her arms, and there was no way she would let Kelsey out of her sight ever again.

House cleared his throat, and Cuddy opened her eyes and looked at him. She looked around to find practically everyone looking at her as the security guards started leading Mike, Lena, and the lawyer towards the front doors. Standing up, she dusted off her skirt and grabbed hold of Kelsey's good hand.

"Come on, you have a surgery to prep for," Cuddy said quietly to her daughter.

"But I'm scared…" Kelsey mumbled. Sure, her arm hurt like she could not believe, but that didn't mean that the idea of surgery didn't scare the crap out of her.

"Don't worry sweetie, your dad and I will be here for you." Cuddy smiled as she started leading Kelsey back towards the elevators.

"You mean it?" the girl asked as a huge grin grew on her tear stained cheeks.

"Of course," Cuddy reassured, as House joined on Kelsey's other side and pushed the 'up' button.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" the young girl asked as they all walked in and stood into the empty elevator.

"Play videogames," House answered matter-of-factly as he stared at the numbers above the elevator door increase as they ascended to their floor.

"No, I mean…what are you guys gonna do with _me_…" Kelsey asked quietly.

The elevator doors opened and they emerged into the hallway.

"What do you _want_ us to do with you," House said as he limped determinedly towards her room.

"It doesn't matter what I want, I want to know what you guys were thinking. I mean, come on – you don't live together, so what would you do…a joint custody thing? Or are you going to fight over me?" Kelsey asked desperately as she chased after House.

"Look, I just need to talk to…your mom about it, ok?" It felt weird for him to use the term 'mom' in front of Cuddy, but if he didn't refer to Cuddy as Kelsey's mom, their daughter might get the impression that they didn't want to be her parents.

"Fine, you can do that while you play video games," She said bitterly as she picked up her pace and walked into her private room where Wilson was waiting.

House rolled his eyes as Cuddy caught up with him.

"What was that about?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to know, you are the female – I thought all you females could 'understand' one another," House stated as he went into the room.

"Dr. House! And…Dr. Cuddy!?" the nurse exclaimed. She had begun checking Kelsey's vitals when the pair walked in. The nurse looked down at the young girl's medical bracelet as realization hit her.

"Is she…" the nurse asked hesitantly. There were rumours about House and Cuddy having a past, and possibly a kid, but they weren't anything more than just that; a rumour. No one had found evidence of truth in the rumour, yet everyone was convinced it is true. From nurses finding a reason to go into Cuddy's office to see if there were any pictures of little kids or teens, or even House himself; possibly one with him around twenty years younger. All of the attempts were a failure; there are pictures in her office, but none that would point to a history with her employee. This definitely topped the story between Foreman and Hadley, the nurse thought as the wheels in her head turned quickly, preparing for the long explanation from her boss. She had to memorize every detail to be able to correctly inform her colleagues about the new discovery when she returned to the main floor.

House and Cuddy looked slightly confused at first, but House shook his head as he walked in.

"Nope," He stated as he limped beside his daughter's bed.

"He is lying," Kelsey whispered with a smirk.

"Don't listen to the kid, I have the medical degree here," House replied arrogantly.

"House, we all have medical degrees," Wilson informed with a sigh.

"Except for her," he replied as he pointed at Cuddy, who just sighed and pushed his pointed hand down.  
"You have the wrong female; the nine-year-old doesn't have a medical degree."

House gasped in feign disgust and shouted, "AGEIST!"

Cuddy looked at him blankly before replying, "House, no one is smart enough to have a medical degree at nine; not even Albert Einstein!"

"She is," he said smugly as he pointed to Kelsey. Cuddy looked over to find the nurse shaking her head in disbelief, and her daughter laughing in hysterics, causing her to smile softly. She was so involved with her conversation with House that she almost forgot there were other people in the room.

"Vitals look good, you ready to go?" the nurse asked Kelsey as she raised the rails on either side of the bed, ready for transport.

"Mmhm," the young girl mumbled as she looked up at her parents.

"We'll see you in a little bit, ok?" Cuddy said softly as she touched her daughter's hand with a smile.

"See ya later kid," House said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his PSP. He needed to keep up his 'I-don't-give-a-damn' persona, at least for now.

"Have fun…" Kelsey said as she rolled her eyes at the sight of the gaming system.

"House," Cuddy warned.

"What?" House deflected.

Wilson just laughed, but deep down he hoped that his friend would change – at least a little bit – for his family's sake.

The nurse smiled as she steered Kelsey out of the room. The sooner the kid went into surgery, the sooner she could spread the news.

A/N – ok, I can not express enough about how irritated I am right now…I tried and tried and TRIED to write more than this, but my brain would not allow me to. I am not going to give you any excuses besides the fact that new semester has started, and I am getting quite a lot of homework – if I went further than that I would probably peeve you off by the fact that I am horrible at updating, and I always have excuses…I am sorry, in advance, for the lack of updates this semester…and last…haha. Just a warning though, I am going on a class trip at the end of March during spring break…so…don't expect much updating around there :P I will try my best to work on my fics as soon as possible! And, thanks for sticking with my fics, seriously, it means a lot. :)


End file.
